Coincidence
by take risks
Summary: All human. When Bella, Alice and Rose decide to take a beach holiday, they make a promise to each other to do something adventurous. But then strangers Edward, Emmett and Jasper end up in the room next door at the resort… Ed/Be, Ja/Al, Em/Ro
1. Treasure Island

_Love is like quicksand; the more you are in it, the deeper you sink. And when it hits you, you've just got to fall. – Unknown_

* * *

I had never been on a plane. The truth was, I was terrified of them.

When Alice had suggested a two-week beach holiday overseas, I had instantly refused. Both her and Rosalie tried to persuade me, as I constantly told them a flat-out no.

So, typically, I now found myself on a flight to Fiji, gripping onto Alice's arm, which had now turned white. Rose sat in the aisle seat to my right, shamelessly flirting with a very cute air steward.

Something clicked above my head, and I jumped out of my chair, hyperventilating.

"Bella," Alice laughed. "It's just the seat belt sign!"

I slowed my breathing and dropped, embarrassed, back into my seat.

Then the plane started moving.

I gripped onto Alice's arm so hard, I drew blood from her arm. My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest, and I could feel my breaths coming out faster with each passing second.

"Look how bad she is, and we aren't even in the air yet!" Rose snickered, the air steward having disappeared.

Alice grimaced painfully; squeaking as the plane finally took off into the air. I was gripping her hand too tightly, but I couldn't let go, I was too scared. The thunderous roaring of the plane filled my ears.

"Ouch," Alice whispered at a particularly hard involuntary squeeze.

A voice came on overhead, explaining procedures during an emergency. I sat stone still, watching the cute air steward Rose had been flirting with demonstrate how to use the emergency life jacket. I made mental notes of where all the exits of the plane were.

After we had been in the air for twenty minutes, the seat belt sign clicked off.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Can I have my arm back?"

* * *

At 10pm, we had already been on the plane for seven hours, approximately half way through our trip. Both Alice and Rose had fallen asleep, looking every bit glamorous with sleeping masks over their eyes. We had already watched _Love Actually_ on the tiny TV screens on the back of the chair in front of us. After that we had spent an hour complaining about how men were never as perfect as they are in movies, until one by one we had fallen asleep.

Now that I was awake, I realised my fear of flying had lessened somewhat. I suddenly felt daring, and pulled myself out of the middle seat, climbing over Rosalie and into the aisle, where I manage to trip and fall headfirst onto the floor with a loud _THUMP!_

My legs couldn't hold me up after spending so long sitting down, and I pulled myself up slowly, a bright red blush on my face.

Taking careful, shaky steps, I managed to reach the closest toilet. Seeing it was vacant, I slipped inside and hovered over the basin, steadying my breathing. I turned the tap and cupped my hands under the cool flow of water. When enough water had gathered in my hands, I splashed myself, delighting in the feel of the refreshing water.

I glanced at my face in the mirror and groaned. My hair had gone all 'sex hair' while I had been sleeping in my seat, and my face was patchy and pale – the blush finally disappearing from my face.

Knowing I still had at least another seven hours on the plane, I didn't even think about grabbing my make-up. I figured I would fix myself in a bathroom when we landed.

Sighing, I took one last glance in the mirror and pulled the door open, feeling it collide with something hard on the other side. A mumbled curse came from behind the bathroom door, and I froze in fright.

Guiltily sliding out from the bathroom, I looked around the open door, and into the face of a very, very good-looking blond man, who was rubbing his knee.

"Oh god. I'm sorry! I didn't realise anyone was on the other side." I stumbled.

The man stopped rubbing his knee and smiled at me.

"No real harm done," the man said, extending a hand. "Jasper."

Still feeling guilty, I smiled at his formal way of greeting, but stuck my hand out nonetheless. I supposed it was the least I could do after door bashing him in the knee.

"Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper said, releasing my hand. "I'll see you around." He said grinning at me, before turning and walking away.

Shaking my head slightly, I wandered back the way I had come. As I slipped past Rose and into my seat, I felt Alice stir.

"Bella, oh my god. Did you just leave your seat?" Alice demanded.

I nodded hesitantly; waiting for her wrath, instead Alice began laughing.

"But you wouldn't even get up for a stretch with me and Rose before the movie, even when we told you your legs would fall off from lack of blood flow!"

"I needed to go to the bathroom and wash my face," I complained.

Alice just raised her eyebrows at me, laughing.

"Alice, I just saw the hottest guy on my way back," I told her, hoping to distract her from embarrassing me with more jokes about my fear of flying.

Alice took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"Really?" she cried. "Where? What did he look like?"

I quickly told her how I had opened the door, and hit him in the knee. "Then, he shook my hand, said his name was Jasper, told me it was very nice to meet me, and then turned and went back to his seat."

Alice smiled dreamily as I told her what Jasper looked like.

"Ohh!" she squealed, waking Rose. "He's on the same plane as us!"

Rose groaned and turned to Alice. "Whose on the same plane as us?"

"Jasper," I muttered, feeling my face get red again.

"A really hot guy Bella met," Alice explained, and then continued what she was saying before Rosalie interrupted. "That means he's going to Fiji too!"

I laughed at Alice's eagerness towards meeting a hot guy.

Rose snickered at Alice as her eyes glazed over.

"So, Bella, got out of your seat did you?" Rose teased.

I glowered at her and switched my TV screen on, hoping to find a good movie to distract me.

"Girls!" I cried triumphantly. "_John Tucker Must Die_ is on."

Both Alice and Rose switched their TV's on and shoved the headphones over their ears without another word. From the first time we rented _John Tucker Must Die_ for one of our movie nights, it had been a collective favourite. We had spent hours, jokingly plotting the demise of guys using the same method from the movie, if one of them was found cheating on us – which happened a few times to Rose in particular.

We sat in silence throughout the movie as the night grew steadily into the early hours of the morning. I found my eyes dropping, and I easily succumbed to sleep.

I awoke later, unsure of how much time had passed. I leaned forward groggily, feeling stiff and gross. I looked over at Rose and Alice; they too were asleep. I peered at the overhead TV screen, wiping the sleep from my eyes. We only had half an hour until we were landing. I reached into my purse, and dug through it, finding my small make-up bag. I figured if there was even a remote chance of running into Jasper once more, I needed to at least freshen up. I stood up and headed back to the bathroom, praying not to run into Jasper again. I feared I looked even worse than before.

Smiling, I saw the bathroom was vacant, and I hurried inside, locking the door behind me. I placed the small make-up bag on the tiny counter and woke my face with some water. I then managed to put on foundation, a little bit of eye shadow and blush, a coat of mascara and some nude lipstick, before zipping up the make-up bag and continuing my 'business' in the bathroom. I took a final once-over of my face, and sighed. It was good for me - considering I was on a plane and had just woken up. But my face was nothing like Rosalie's flawless looks, or Alice's electric beauty.

This time, I opened the door slowly, hoping not to 'door bash' anyone else's knee. When I took the all clear, I jumped out of the toilet, and collided with something hard… and warm.

Two muscular arms went up around my shoulders to my back, protecting me from falling backwards onto my behind. My face came within inches of a deep, faded blue t-shirt. A deep rumbling came from this man's chest, as I pulled back and looked up to his face, my cheeks scarlet, to find that the rumbling was laughter. A very handsome, very tall man held me in his arms.

I quickly stepped back, feeling his arms drop from my back, to swing back to his side. I raised a hand to my head, feeling it becoming woozy with all of today's events. I ran the hand through my hair, which only helped with the sex hair look. _Woops._

"I am so sorry," I breathed. "Terribly, terribly sorry." _I seem to be making a habit of this_, I thought grimly.

The man smiled at me, slightly teasingly.

"Name's Emmett," he said.

"Bella," I croaked. _What is this, Déjà vu?_ I screamed to the gods.

"Well, Bella. It would seem to me that you are headed to Fiji..." Emmett said playfully, a grin danced across his face. "What island are you staying at?"

"Um, Treasure Island," I said, my mind having gone blank to the 'never talk to strangers' phrase.

The smile on Emmett's face widened, if that was possible. However, it wasn't a sleazy smile. It was definitely an 'older brother' teasing type smile. "What a coincidence!" he boomed. "That's where we're going."

"We're?" I asked, becoming sucked in.

Emmett chuckled. 'Edward, Jasper and I."

"J-Jasper?" I stammered. _Damn._ "Emmett, this was nice meeting you and all, but I've got to go… maybe I'll see you at the island."

Emmett laughed at me again. "Sure thing, Bella."

I turned quickly away and headed back towards my seat, my red face giving the incentive for Alice and Rose – who it seemed had woken up while I was gone - to begin assailing me with questions.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Rose hissed, giggling. "Did you see Jasper again?"

I sat down and put my head in my heads for a moment, before telling them about Emmett. "And then he asked me where I was staying in Fiji." I told them sadly, reflecting upon my embarrassment. "They're staying at Treasure Island too."

"They're?" Alice squeaking, not even trying to hide the wicked smile that spread across her face.

I nodded slowly. "Emmett and Jasper-" I heard Alice let out a low squeal next to me. "-and someone else called Edward, I think it was," I finished.

Rose grabbed my hand excitedly, "Bella, there are three of them… and there are three of us…"

Alice squealed again as the seat belt light clicked on overhead, sending me back into my fearful state.

* * *

As Alice, Rose and I walked off the plane the incredible heat hit me. The air was sticky and humid, not like the weather back at home.

After we collected our bags and jumped into a taxi, a soaring sense of pride washed through me.

"I actually travelled on a plane!" I told Alice and Rose cheerfully.

"Oh my god, Bella," Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "You're such a loser!"

I cracked up, feeling myself becoming elated.

I let my eyes watch the surroundings that flashed past us on our way to the cruise ship that would take us to Treasure Island. When the taxi slowed down, Rose paid the man while Alice and I grabbed our bags from out of the boot of the car, surprised they had all fit in there in the first place. We walked over to the ticket booth, and Alice dug through her bag before pulling three tickets out. We passed through and waited at the dock.

"How much longer?" Rose whined.

"The Cruiser leaves here at 10am," Alice said. "We have twenty minutes."

I sighed, it was only 9:40am, and it was already hot and sticky.

"I have an idea!" Rose cried, excited. "Let's make a pact. We each have to step outside our comfort zones, and do something that we are afraid to do."

Alice grinned, "I'm so in!" She placed her hand out flat in between the three of us. Rose's hand quickly shot in on top of Alice's. They both turned to look at me. Knowing there was no way they would let me out of it, I sighed and put my own hand on top of Rose's.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"While on the island of Treasure," Rose began, putting on an accent that had both Alice and I giggling. "We three do solemnly swear to put ourselves out into the unknown, let loose, enjoy ourselves and try or do something we are petrified of doing. Now, say I"

"I," Alice giggled.

"Aye, aye!" I cried, lapsing into giggles of my own while Rose fought to keep a straight face.

"The eye's have it!" Rose burst out, sending us into a laughing fit.

* * *

By the time 10am rolled around, the dock was packed with people waiting for the cruise ship. We had been forced up the far end as people began flocking down once the boat arrived.

When it became clear the boat was at least double story, Alice beamed. "Top floor girls?"

Rose nodded, and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses from her bag, sweeping them over her eyes. "Let's go!"

We handed our luggage to two boys who were working on the cruiser. I followed Alice and Rose as they climbed the stairs to the top deck, grinning at the view. We quickly claimed three chairs at the rail and spread out our things as we soaked up the suns rays, closed our eyes and listened to the gentle thud each time a wave hit the side of the boat.

"Do you think that Jasper and Emmett and their friend are on the cruiser?" I asked with a grin.

Alice looked at me, a bright sparkle in her eyes, which had me laughing. The three of us sat in the sun happily until the cruise ship left. Once the boat was skimming over the water, it got cooler, for which we were all glad.

"I'm going to go grab a soda, does anyone want one?" I asked, my throat parched.

Both Alice and Rose nodded eagerly. I hopped up and walked back inside, the air conditioning hitting me in a forceful wave. I walked over to the small bar with chocolates and fizzy drinks to order three sodas.

After I paid the man behind the bar, I glanced around the top floor. It wasn't very big, what the boat lacked in length and width it made up with height.

A male voice came over the loud speaker, announcing that we would soon reach Bounty Island. Since we had already passed a couple of islands, we would soon be at Treasure. I grinned and headed back out onto the deck. I handed a can of drink each to Alice and Rose and told them we would soon be there.

* * *

Half an hour later, the boat slowed down as it reached Treasure Island. The three of us hopped up, almost squealing, and ran down the stairs. Two small speedboats had drifted over to pick up newcomers to the island. One of the boats had three suitcases in it already, and they weren't ours. A gasp from Alice made me pull my head away from the direction of the boat.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, concerned.

"How am I going to fit all my luggage into one speedboat, as well as yours and Rose's?" Alice asked, looking at one of the boys we had handed our luggage to when we got on helplessly.

The boy shrugged, pulling our suitcases from the pile.

"Look, I'll put this one on with the guys, and you can just grab it when you reach the island. There's plenty of room in their speedboat." He explained.

Alice nodded hesitantly, watching as one of her bags was loaded into the first speedboat.

"Cheer up Alice, it's not going to fall in," Rose murmured as the three of us turned back to the pile and grabbed the remaining suitcases. We dragged them over to the side and I noticed that the first speedboat had already departed.

I handed my suitcase over to a man, who passed it to someone in the boat, and I climbed in awkwardly, praying I wouldn't slip and fall in.

I shuffled to the centre of the boat once I was certain I wasn't going to go into the water. Two panels of glass were stuck to the bottom of the boat in the middle, and I could see schools of fish and coral in the pale blue water.

Once Alice and Rose were seated next to me, the speedboat took off at an alarming pace, sending my hair whipping around my face. I sighed and pulled an elastic from my purse, tying my hair up. The cruise ship had pulled away, and was headed in the direction of a very close island.

* * *

I stood on the short, portable pier Treasure Island had, calming my breathing at almost falling head first into the clear ocean. Rose and Alice stood next to me, their bags being lifted out of the boat.

Once all of us had our bags, we pulled them up the white sand beach, grinning from ear to ear. Five or so Fijians, who obviously worked at the resort, stood in front of a sign that read '_Bula. Welcome_. Treasure Island Resort, Fiji'. One of the Fijians was playing a guitar, while the others were singing a welcome song.

We beamed at the Fijians as they finished their song. The one who had been playing guitar handed it to the person next to him, and ushered for us to come with him.

We followed him up a concrete path, with coconut trees and a mini golf course on either side of us. God, it was so beautiful. He led us inside to a small bar, with a TV screen held up in the corner. He sat us down and handed us a juice each.

"On the house, ladies," he said. "Welcome to Treasure Island Resort. You have a booking for Hale?"

Rose nodded, "Yep."

The man smiled, "Good, good. If you would like to come over to reception and fill out a few details?"

Rose nodded and followed the man, leaving Alice and I sipping on the juice.

"Oh man, this is so great!" Alice cried, as we both start laughing. I took a look around, noticing a restaurant attached to the bar on the other side, several gift shops behind me, as well as a general store, and a bathroom to my right.

"I'll be back in a sec," I told Alice, taking my purse with me into the bathroom. I didn't know what had come over me, but I wanted to fix my make-up. Alice would have taken the mickey out if I'd told her.

When I was done in the bathroom, I walked back over to the bar, where Alice and Rose were standing waiting, a key in Rose's hand.

"Room 45," Rose told me as we walked out of the bar, following a path around the island. When we found a sign to room 45.

Palm and coconut trees were everywhere, making it very shady and cool along the path. The bureaus were on the white sand of the beach, which I could feel getting trapped in my shoes.

When we reached the front door, Rose unlocked it, and we filed inside. I quickly claimed the single bed at the back of the room, while Rose and Alice dumped their bags on the double. I started unpacking my things in the closet at the end of my bed.

"Lord!" Alice cried. "Look how small this bathroom is!"

Rose and I hurried into the bathroom and gaped. The counter was tiny, and so was the rest of the room.

"It's okay, suck it up girls. We can manage." I said, hoping to convince myself as well.

Rose and Alice nodded as we left the bathroom, and began searching the rest of the room.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the room, followed by the sharp slamming noise of a door. I spun around, wide-eyed to look at Rose, who was standing, breathing heavily, at a wooden door near the sliding glass door.

"What happened?" I cried, rushing over.

Rose's brow creased, "There was a man standing in the doorway. It gave me a fright." She whispered.

Alice began laughing, "You opened the interlocking door to the next room!"

I pushed past Rosalie, pulling the door open, to come face to face with Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: so It's a bit cliché, I know :) but that's what makes it fun. I haven't been to Treasure Island in a few years, so some of my memory is a bit sketchy. **

**_LINKS TO PICTURES OF TREASURE ISLAND, ETC. WILL BE POSTED ON MY SITE_**

**Next chapter will be the flight from the guys perspective. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. xx take risks**


	2. Gift Wrap and Air Freshener

_The loving are the daring. – Bayard Taylor_EPOV:

* * *

A constant tapping noise was sending me insane.

"Emmett," I cried, unable to stand it any longer. "Stop hitting the armrest! We're halfway there, so just calm down."

Peeling his eyes from the aisle, Emmett turned to me, pulling his fingers off the armrest and rolling his eyes at me. Emmett had been jumping up and down, constantly fiddling since the taxi ride on the way to the airport this morning. It seemed being on the plane itself had done nothing to calm him.

Jasper sat to my left, next to the window. He was staring vacantly out of it, appearing relaxed. I wondered what he was looking at, since it was pitch black outside.

None of the films that were being played on the tiny TV screen on the back of the seat in front of me had really interested me, and I had switched back and forth between _Love Actually_ and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, not taking in any of the movies. I had resorted to listening to the excited bursts of pointless information Emmett felt compelled to share, or the things Jasper noticed, and mentioned.

"Edward," Emmett grinned at me. He was now kneeling backwards on his seat, watching the wing area behind us where the carts of food and toilets were.

"Yes, Emmett?" I sighed.

"I dare you to go over to the toilet and introduce yourself to the hot young woman who just entered it," Emmett said, an excited sparkle in his eye.

Jasper and I laughed at Emmet.

"You do it," I told him.

"Chicken!" Jasper cried, as Emmett started making clucking noises.

I shook my head resoundingly. "Nope."

I didn't feel the need, like Emmett and sometimes Jasper did, to go and flaunt myself to someone, just because they were good looking. Besides, Emmett had probably seen an old man go into the toilet, and just wanted a laugh as I made a fool of myself.

Emmett smirked, "You do it, Jasper."

Jasper considered it for a second, before jumping up and slipping past Emmett and I into the aisle. We both sat up in our seats, watching him walk past the four rows as he reached the toilet.

"Shit!" Emmett hissed, as a clunking sound reached my ear. I pulled my eyes away from Jasper, glancing in the direction of the clunk – the floor.

Coke was trickling out onto the carpet from a small can, which had been sitting on Emmett's foldaway tray, before he knocked it with his leg.

"Go get some napkins or something, quickly," I instructed Emmett as he got up and found the nearest flight attendant. He returned swiftly, handing me several of the napkins and we began swabbing up the spilt coke. When all traces of the offending coke had disappeared from the floor, the coke can picked up and the napkins place onto Emmett's foldaway tray, Jasper came back, grinning.

"Was she good?" Emmett cried.

I rolled my eyes, laughing as Jasper sat back down.

"_Bella_," Jasper said slowly. "Was hot. Way hot."

Emmett clasped his hands together, rubbing them. "Excellent," he purred.

"So what happened?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"I'd just reached the toilet door, when it swung open, hitting me in the knee." Jasper explained, earning a snicker from Emmett. "She started apologising, and I just told her not to worry about it. I said my name, and she told me hers was Bella, then I said I'd see her around and I came back."

"Did you ask her where she was staying?" Emmett ask desperately.

Jasper scrunched up his nose.

"Oh, woops."  
I laughed, and shaking my head at both Jasper and Emmett, turned back to the TV screen on the back of the chair, pulling the headphones over my ears.

* * *

I was going to die. I wasn't even going to make it through the whole plane trip.

"Emmett," I cried. "If you punch me one more time, I swear, the next girl that takes your fancy will know all about Sir Fuzz."

I heard Jasper trying to hold back laughter at the mention of Emmett's teddy bear.

"Edward," Emmett glared at me, then proceeded to talk very slowly, like I was a five year-old. "I just think that you should try to get a girl while we're at Fiji. I mean, seriously, when was the last time you went out on a date? Or _really_ liked someone?"

"Maybe he doesn't swing that way," Jasper snickered.

"I like girls," I hissed at Jasper and Emmett. "None have taken my fancy lately, that's all."

Well, it was true enough.

"Look, Edward, I think you need to loosen up." Jasper told me seriously. "If you're going in there already thinking they aren't worth it, you're going to miss the _one._"

"Dude," Emmett said. "You sound like a girl."

"Just because I can g-" Jasper started.

"Guys!" I interrupted. "I'll agree to go to Fiji with an open mind towards getting a girl while we're there – _if _you will both get off my back."

Jasper beamed at me, while Emmett's face burst into a mischievous grin. _Oh no._

"Allllll-righty then," Emmet smirked. "I propose a game of truth or dare."

* * *

"Truth or dare, Emmet?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Um," I began. There was only so much you could do on a plane, and when Jasper had already made me ask the flight attendant for three rolls of gift-wrap and a bottle of lavender air freshener, we were running out of ideas.

"Edward," I felt Jasper nudge me in the ribs. "Bella just went back into the bathroom..."

"Okay, Emmett," I told him, grinning. "I dare you to go and find out what resort she is staying at in Fiji."

"Where is she?" Emmett asked, clearly happy with his dare.

"She just walked into the bathroom," Jasper supplied.

"Ah," Emmett grinned, pretending to slick his hair back as he climbed out of his seat to stand in the aisle. He turned to us, flexed his arm muscles and sent us a wink before walking off. Both Jasper and I were reduced to laughing heaps before we finally took control to try and watch Emmett seduce this girl, Bella.

Emmett stood around casually until the door opened. I saw the briefest flash of long, slightly wavy brown hair before Emmett's huge frame blocked my view of the girl. Jasper, as unable to see Bella as I, sighed, irritated.

"Emmett's in the way," Jasper whined.

"I can't see her either," I told him. "Was she really that pretty?"

A smile spread across Jasper's face as he turned around and plopped back into his seat, I followed his suite.

"Edward… man, yeah. She was definitely one of those innocent types, the ones that have no idea how pretty they really are, you know?" Jasper explained. "She was more delicately beautiful than hot, I suppose."

I grinned at Jasper, "Man, you're whipped!"

The smile dropped from his face, and a punch came my way. "Am not."

I laughed, while rubbing my arm. Emmett returned and sat in his seat, smirking.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded.

Emmett turned to face us fully. "Well," he said. "She ran into me, quite literally, so I put my arms around her to stop her from falling-"

Both Jasper and I pretended to cough very loudly.

"-She blushed the brightest red I've ever seen anyone blush their entire lives." Emmett continued as though we hadn't interrupted. He looked towards the roof, a distant twinkle in his eye. I could tell he was trying to make the story telling part of his encounter good. "She's staying in Fiji-"

"Oh, yes. Obviously." I scoffed, as Jasper rolled his eyes.

"At Treasure Island," Emmett said as his face burst into a huge grin.

Jasper let out a low whoop, and I, getting carried away with the excitement, beamed.

Turning back to the small screen in front of me, I settled in and began flicking through the movie channels. I looked at both Jasper and Emmett and started laughing. Both Jasper and Emmett had goofy grins on their faces.

* * *

Jasper, Emmett and I sat inside the bottom level of the cruiser that was headed for Treasure Island. Jasper had assured us that we were only five minutes away from the island now.

I grinned as the cruiser slowed down and Treasure Island was announced over the loudspeaker. We walked outside and collected our suitcases, placing them inside one of the two speedboats that had drifted over.

We all climbed down a ladder built onto the side of the cruiser, the deck disappearing from sight.

Once Jasper, Emmett and I were all inside the speedboat, it spun around and headed towards the island.

* * *

I walked across the white sand of the beach, searching for bure 46. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me, also dragging their suitcases.

Once we found the bure, we quickly raced inside, all claiming the best bed. I sprinted to the back of the room where the single bed was.

"It's mine!" I cried, jumping on top of it.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the room, and he dumped his bag on top of the double bed. Jasper grimaced and took the other side of the double.

I pulled myself off the bed once I was sure the bed was mine. I grabbed my bag and pulled the small cupboard door open, throwing my suitcase inside when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. The sound of a slamming door made me spin around.

Jasper stood, half in, half out of the bathroom door, looking towards Emmett, alarm evident across his face. Emmett stood, holding a door I hadn't noticed on the way in ajar, a slightly humoured expression on his face.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett boom from the front of the room. "What a coincidence!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I went on a school trip thing for like 3 months, so I got no time to update. Review :)**


	3. Something On Your Arm

_"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." - Roy Croft._

* * *

"Bella," Rosalie said suspiciously from behind me. "You know this man?"

I spun around to Rosalie and Alice, who were both standing next to each other, hands on their hips. I grinned sheepishly.

"This," I said, pointing to Emmett, who stood in the doorway appreciatively eyeing Rosalie I noticed, "is Emmett. Emmett, this is Alice and Rose."

Alice's face broke out into a grin.

"_This_ is Emmett?"

I nodded.

"And Jasper."

I looked past Emmett to see Jasper's familiar face. I blushed as I remember how I had hit him in the knee on the plane.

Suddenly, Alice slammed the door shut in their faces and Rose pulled us back onto the double bed.

"AHHH!" they both managed to scream and whisper at the same time.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice cried. "I _so _have dibs on Jasper."

"Emmett!" Rose whispered.

I chuckled. This was typical Rose and Alice.

"You might want to open the door again," I said, getting up and pulling the door open myself. Emmett and Jasper still stood there, looking puzzled, brows furrowed.

"You wanna come in?"

The both smiled at me and walked into our side of the bure. It was then that I felt as though I had just fallen from a very great height and winded myself, as well as having been slapped in the face and drowned in a very vast bath of pure heaven.

The third member of their party, who I deduced to be Edward, was standing hesitantly in front of the door. He had been standing behind Jasper, and I hadn't seen him until he moved. He was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life. He was not human, but an artwork. God's finest.

"Edward," I breathed.

His sharp, green eyes squinted slightly as his brow furrowed and his face showed confusion and slight amusement at my already knowing his name.

"Bella, right?" he said, stepping forward, his mouth curving upward in a crooked smile.

_Oh my god. _I thought franticly. _I have to say something back! _

I breathed out a massive amount of air. I realised I hadn't been breathing.

"I, um… er, y-yes."

"It's nice to meet you," he said, sincerely.

"Yeah," I said, still in awe as he raised a hand up to his bronze hair, running it through. "You too."

I heard Rose's laugh behind me. I had forgotten that they were also in the room. Rose was sitting on the couch at the front of the bure, chatting and laughing to Emmett who had taken a seat next to her. I turned to the back of the bure, where Alice and Jasper were leafing through a book of what appeared to be a list of things to do on the island.

"I heard about you on the plane," Edward was saying. I hadn't realised until now that he had the most pleasant voice I had ever heard. I had been too wrapped up in how breathtaking his face was. "From Jasper and Emmett, about all your escapades at the bathroom."

I spun back to face him, my face blushing red. He was still smiling at me, the crooked smile.

"Yeah," I croaked. "Who knew that bathrooms were great meeting spots?"

Edward chuckled; at my lame attempt at humour I was sure. What was I even worrying about? He surely had a girlfriend back home.

"How long are you staying here for?" he asked me, leaning against the doorframe.

"Um," I said, trying to remember. "Ten days."

"So you'll be here 'till next Monday?"

"Uh huh," I said nodding. "What about you? How long are you three here until?"

"Two weeks," he said. "Until the following Friday."

"Oh," I said. We'd be leaving before them.

"Hey guys!" Jasper called, Alice stood next to him, beaming. "Anyone up for some wind surfing?"

* * *

I found myself standing on the double bed, looking into the mirror, so I could see what the lower half of my body looked like in the bikini Alice and Rose had purchased for me, but had conveniently forgotten to give to me before we came away.

It was black and … bikini like. Which was exactly the problem.

"Hey," Alice said as I once again opened my mouth in protest. "I saw the way you were looking at Edward. You so want to get in his pants."

"And the best way to do that is to flaunt yourself a bit," Rosalie said in a knowing way. "When he sees you in that, and only that, he's going to go _crazy!_" Rose pronounced it 'kah-raze-ey', bumping hips with Alice and winking.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled. "You have every single guy eating out of your hand. Rose, I'm not like that. I'm not confident. I'm not drop dead gorgeous. I'm just … not like that."

Both Alice and Rose stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I covered my stomach with my hands, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Bella," Alice said softly. "But you are. You're all of those things."

"And more," Rose put in smiling at me. "When you're not freaked out, your know how to handle things on your own, and stick up for us, for yourself. You don't see it, I think maybe because you think to little of yourself, but guys … they follow you with their eyes."

"You're one of those girls who guys worry about approaching because they can sense that you're smart, and your not about to put up with any bullshit," Alice said.

I let their words sink into my brain. I looked up at them slowly.

"So, I should definitely wear this then?" I asked them timidly.

They both grinned at me and pulled me over to the mirror, talking animatedly.

"Here, let me do your hair," Rose said.

"Oh, and you'll need something to wear over the top of your bikini while we walk down there," Alice thought aloud, heading over to her suitcase and riffling through it.

"Don't forget to pack the camera. I'm not missing an opportunity to see Bella fall into the ocean and not have something to remember it by!" Rose laughed – evilly in my opinion.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "I'm not going windsurfing anyway."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I'll fall off," I said. "I think I'll just read my book on the beach."

"Here, hold this while I fix your hair."

Alice returned over to where Rose and I stood by the mirror, holding a white crochet shift dress, a tan belt and a matching leather tan oversized hangbag.

"Here," she said, handing them to me. "Bella! You're going to look so cute by the time we're done with you!"

"But aren't the guys waiting for us?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"I really like Emmett," Rose said, suddenly looking dreamy. "I know I've only known him for like an hour, but he's so … so … Emmett?"

I grinned at her, while Alice nodded in agreement.

"And Jasper seems really nice too," I said slyly as Alice grinned and skipped off towards her bed, slipping a camera into her bag and walking over to the door.

"All done," Rose said. "You look great, Bella. Really."

I smiled at them both, thankful.

Slipping on the dress over the bikini, Alice put the belt around my waist as I put my book, sun cream and my towel into the bag she had handed me.

We walked out of the bure one by one and found the guys lazing on the hammocks just outside the bure.

"All ready?" Jasper said.

Alice, Rose and I all 'yep'-ed in response and we all headed towards the front of the island, near where we had arrived. I was surprised at how well all of us had melded together in the short time we had known each other.

Edward walked beside me, staring out over the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I pointed out.

He turned to look at me, and it felt as though he was reading something in my eyes.

"So beautiful," he whispered, and I felt butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"So," I cleared my throat. "Do you wind surf much?"

"I've been a few times. It's one of Jasper's all time favourites. Do you?"

"I've never been. I have no idea what to do."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Edward asked me, smiling that crooked smile, once again.

"Actually, I was planning on reading and watching all you guys," I explained. "I'm a bit of a klutz, and I'd just fall off. Probably before I even get in the water."

"Really?" Edward said, as if this piece of information was very amusing.

Edward and I stopped walking and put our things down on the beach where everyone else had just stopped. I pulled out my towel and spread it out on the sand and started to spread sun cream all over my legs and arms.

Rose pulled off her top and shorts and grabbed the sun cream, Alice soon following suit. Emmett sauntered over to Rose, taking the sun cream out of her hands.

"Need some help with your back?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him, but she was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she caught my eye. Jasper and Edward pulled of their tops and I sat on my towel, staring at Edward. Or, his chest. He wasn't as small as he looked, compared to Emmett. He definitely had lots of muscle, and his toned chest was making me lose all concentration.

When Alice and Rose were all sun creamed up, they went out to grab some of the windsurf boards. I opened my book and began reading, enjoying the feel of the sun's heat on my back.

I began to feel sleepy and my eyes kept drooping shut.

* * *

"Bella?" a musical voice called. "Bella!"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the glare of the bright sun.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Edward squatted down next to me, grinning.

"Yeah, you did. The others are putting the boards back now, and we're going to go swimming, you wanna come?"

"Sure," I said, sitting up and putting my book into the bag Alice had leant me. I pulled off the belt and then slowly, very self consciously, pulled off the dress, revealing my revealing bathers. I usually wore one peices, or at least a bikini with board shorts.

I gulped as I watched Edward watching me. He grinned, grabbing my arm and running down the beach, pulling me along behind him.

We hit the water first. The others were still putting away the boards. The water was refreshing, and it hit my legs and I felt free. My spirit soared as I glanced over at Edward and noticed him watching me.

_Maybe Rose and Alice were right._

"Oh," I said, stepping over to Edward. "You've got something on your arm."

He glanced down at his left arm, which I was looking at and I quickly reached up my hand and flicked him on the nose.

"Gotcha!" I cried before running out further into the water, laughing.

"I'm going to get you for that!" I heard him yell behind me. He was laughing too.

I kept going out further, but I could hear his splashes getting closer. The adrenaline of running away caught up with me and I fought hard to get further away from him.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around my waist pulling me down to my neck in the water.

"AHHH!" I screamed, giggling. He was laughing with me, and began splashing me with water.

"No!" I cried, before I began splashing him back.

Suddenly, I stopped, completely frozen.

Edward stopped too, worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Something touched my foot," I said, a note of panic rising through my voice.

I screamed as something tugged my ankle. Edward reached out to grab my hands, but they slipped through my own as the tugging pulled me under the water, dragging me away.

* * *

_A/N: haha cliffhanger! i know you hate me :)_

_actually, i think you do. im so sorry about not updating, and i do kinda have an excuse, but its kind of a sob story and im pretty sure your not really interested. so the updates may start coming, or they may stay really super slow, and for that i appologise. i just dont have the drive to be writting fanfiction at the moment._

_Just to clear up – I know some of you guys were a bit sceptical about the whole interlocking door thing, but I assure you that it's really true! When I went there with friends we had the two rooms because there were too many of us and we had an interlocking door, one for each bure. The bure's are set out as a bit hut and two room are in the one hut. You can google **treasure island resort** and there will be a map – it might help you picture the story better._

_OH! ALSO THERE IS A LINK OF BELLA'S BIKINI ON MY PROFILE - WITHOUT THE LITTLE ROUND BLACK LACING THING ON THE TOP OF THE TOP PIECE._

_leave a review - it will make me write faster!_


End file.
